Problem: Simplify the expression. $-2x(-4x+4)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-2x}$ $ = ({-2x} \times -4x) + ({-2x} \times 4)$ $ = (8x^{2}) + (-8x)$ $ = 8x^{2} - 8x$